


Don't Panic

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claustrophobia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: Steve and Danny get stuck in some sort of tight space together. Danny starts panicking so Steve tries to distract him (maybe he takes off his shirt? maybe he sucks Danny's dick? maybe he does both?





	Don't Panic

“No.” Danny crossed his arms and glared at Steve. “I am not riding in that tiny death trap.”

Steve shot him an amused look. “It’s not that small, Danny. Besides, we’re got to go up 10 floors. Do you really want to walk up all of those stairs?”

“Maybe!” Danny cried. “Maybe that would be preferable to dying in that thing!” He waved his hands towards the small, old elevator. “I wouldn’t trust that thing to carry Charlie, much less two fully grown adult males, and,” he added, pointing a finger at Steve, “do not say one word about how ‘fully grown’ I am.”

Steve grinned unapologetically. “C’mon, Danny, it’s perfectly safe.”

“Uh huh,” Danny said skeptically, “and why aren’t we using the main elevator?”

“They’re just doing some maintenance on it, now come on, we have to go find Mr. Rians.”

“Yeah, maintenance, that gives me confidence,” Danny grumbled, walking into the small elevator behind Steve. This elevator was as old as the building itself and had definitely not received any upgrades since then. There was enough room for both of them and maybe two or three others but that was all.

The goddamn old elevator moved so _slowly,_ and Danny focused on breathing quietly, in and out, in and out. They would be up to the 11 th floor soon and then he would _insist_ they take the stairs down.

Danny was in the middle of his third round of deep breaths when suddenly, everything ground to a halt with a loud clang and the lights flickered. There was a moment of silence and then Danny said with a forced calmness, “This is your fault.”

Steve didn’t even try to refute the argument, his brain already working to figure out a solution to the problem. He slapped at the emergency stop button to attempt a reset and poked around at the elevator controls while Danny rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

“One bar,” he muttered, attempting a phone call. “Please answer, please, please, please.”

“Danny!” Tani’s bright voice emanated from the phone speaker and Danny sighed in relief. “What did you and Steve find out about-“

“No time,” Danny interrupted, ignoring the fear curling in his belly and watching his partner pull on the doors to try to open them. “Steve and I are stuck in the elevator at the back of the office building.”

“The one Rians works at?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

Danny agreed wholeheartedly with her simple, yet apt declaration. “Call emergency services and get them to get us outta here, okay?”

“Got it. We’ll get you out of there.”

Danny appreciated the confidence in Tani’s voice and let it reassure him for a moment before turning his attention back to Steve, who was currently glared frustratedly at the elevator buttons.

“Tani’s calling someone to get us out,” Danny said, tendrils of panic beginning to close around his neck. He cleared his throat twice and breathed deeply, _don’t let it overwhelm you_ clenching his fists. Steve noticed, _of course he did he notices everything_ , and he frowned, crossing the small space to stand in front of Danny _breathe don’t panic_. He was saying something, but Danny found it hard to hear _it’s too small get out_ as the full weight of his fear that he had been suppressing during the phone call crashed down and all he could hear was a buzzing sound drowning out everything else.

He slumped against the wall, hands shaking and heart pounding, distantly watching Steve say something, concern etched all over his face. He tried to tell Steve that he was fine _walls closing in_ but his throat closed up and he choked, struggling to breathe normally.

He felt hands caressing his arms and he slid down to the floor, breathing raggedly and head spinning. He attempted to drown out the voice in his head screaming _get out getoutgetoutGETOUT,_ and a sob escaped him. He was quickly pulled into a warm embrace and he breathed in deeply, recognizing Steve’s scent and collapsing against him.

He curled into Steve’s chest further, grasping his arms like a lifeline, and rode out the last of his panic attack until the shaking stopped and he could breathe normally. He muttered a “thank you” against Steve’s skin and raised his head, meeting his partner’s panicked gaze.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked for what was probably the thirtieth time.

“Claustrophobic,” Danny said simply, not having a lot of energy for explanations.

Steve’s face twisted in guilt. “I know,” He said miserably, “I swear, Danny, if I had even the slightest idea that this would –“

“I know.” Danny waved a hand to cut off Steve’s apology. “I just had a panic attack.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, although he kept his hold on Danny’s shoulders, refusing to move away. Danny blinked up at him and their positions finally registered with him. Steve was straddling Danny’s thighs on the floor, pressed up against Danny’s chest and not moving.

Before Danny could comment on their position, Steve spoke up. “You know what I’ve heard is great for anxiety?”

Danny groaned. “Steve, if you tell me to eat some kind of herb or exposure therapy or something else equally as idiotic, I swear –“

“No, nothing like that.” Steve’s tone was a little too cheerful and Danny’s suspicions were immediately aroused. “Sex.”

Danny stared up at him, open-mouthed. “What?!” He finally spluttered, “Really? That’s what you’re thinking about? I just had a panic attack and you want to have sex?”

Steve nodded seriously. “I read about it. Apparently having an orgasm can help with the adrenaline flooding your system and –“

“Oh my god,” Danny thunked his head back against the metal wall of the elevator, “How did you read about – nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“We don’t have to.” Steve sounded more subdued and Danny looked up to see him staring down earnestly. “I just wanted to help.”

Danny groaned internally. Damn him. “I’m not even hard, Steve.”

Steve’s earnest face turned into a smug grin. “I bet I can fix that.” He scooted up to rest his ass directly on Danny’s crotch and rolled his hips.

Danny grabbed at Steve’s waist. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Steve winked, grinding down against Danny’s cock which had started to harden from the moment the devilish gleam had entered Steve’s eyes.

“Kiss me,” Danny demanded, reaching up to grasp the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Steve took his time, licking into Danny’s mouth and swallowing every gasp he made as Steve circled his hips just right. Danny ripped his mouth away and groaned, “Steve.”

“Mm yeah,” Steve responded, hunching over to suck at Danny’s neck.

“ _Steve_.” Danny was more insistent this time, pinching and twisting a nipple tightly to get his attention.

Steve let out a sharp grunt, a shiver racing through him, and looked down at Danny, irritated. “What?”

“I’d like not to come in my pants,” Danny told him. “Neither of us want come stains on our pants when the kids come to get us out.”

Steve flushed. “Good point.” He sat back, looking thoughtful for a moment before scrambling up and holding out a hand for Danny. Danny batted it away and stood up shakily, just barely getting his balance before he was slammed against the wall and kissed fiercely.

He grabbed Steve’s shoulders and kissed back, grinding down onto the thigh that was pressed insistently between his legs. They both moaned into the kiss, and Steve slipped his hands down to grasp Danny’s ass firmly. He pulled back and Danny made a frustrated noise as Steve stopped him from following. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled at the bulge growing at the front of Danny’s pants.

“Oh,” Danny breathed, grabbing the metal bar behind him for purchase.

Steve smirked up at him and undid his pants, quickly shoving them and Danny’s underwear to mid-thigh and letting his cock spring free, hardening quickly under Steve’s hungry gaze. Steve held eye contact with Danny and licked his hips, the smirk only widening as Danny’s cock twitched and a drop of precome beaded at the tip.

Steve leaned forward, hands resting firmly on Danny’s hips, and licked the drop away, letting out a slight groan at the taste. Danny shuddered, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall as Steve licked along his length slowly, getting him wet. He grasped at Steve’s head with one hand, desperately wishing he still had enough hair to grab and pull as Steve sucked steadily at the dripping head of Danny’s cock.

Steve leaned into Danny’s touch, working his way down until the tip hit the back of his throat. He pulled back and slowly slid down again, engulfing Danny in a wet heat that had him gasping for breath in an entirely different way than before. “Oh god,” he choked, grazing his fingers across Steve’s cheek and throat, feeling his cock slide in and out of Steve’s mouth.

Steve hummed happily, and Danny shuddered at the vibration, all fading thoughts of his panic attack driven from his mind and every thought consumed by the sparking tide rising in his belly.

“Fuck, Steve, you suck my cock so well,” Danny hissed, his legs starting to shake for the second time that afternoon. Steve looked up at him, eyes blown wide with lust and red lips stretched obscenely around Danny’s girth, and slowly palmed his erection through his pants with one hand. Danny shuddered again, closing his eyes and arching against the wall.

Steve took it easily, letting Danny’s hips jerk forward when he rolled Danny’s balls with his other hand, pressing against his perineum. Danny cried out, every muscle in his body tensing, and he clutched at the metal handle bar.

“Steve, I-I’m gonna – “ Steve hummed again, sucking hard, and Danny cut himself off with a shout. His back arched, a wave of pleasure crashing through him, and he came, pulsing down Steve’s throat. His hips jerked as Steve sucked every drop of come from his cock, licking it clean.

Danny slumped against the wall, trembling from the force of his orgasm, and Steve stood, looking very pleased with himself. Danny narrowed his eyes and reached for Steve’s pants. “Your turn,” he growled, grasping at Steve’s cock and Steve made a sharp whining sound that made Danny’s cock twitch.

Suddenly, Danny’s phone began to ring and they both groaned. Danny fumbled it out to answer it and flicked it on speaker, dragging Steve against him to rub against his erection. “Hello?”

“We’re here to get you out!” Tani said cheerily and Danny huffed a sigh, mouthing Later at Steve and looking pointedly down at his erection. Steve smirked and nodded and Danny resigned himself to an afternoon of extremely athletic look-how-helpful-I-was sex.

“Danny?”

“Yes, thanks, Tani, just hurry up and get us out.” Danny hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket and pulling up his pants.

A hand pulled his face up to meet Steve’s for a soft kiss. “Thanks,” Danny whispered against Steve’s lips and then kissed him again, tasting his grin.

 


End file.
